1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to ampoule opening methods and ampoule opening structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Various approaches have been proposed in connection with the opening of ampoules, particularly glass ampoules. Many of those approaches are described in earlier patents, including those cited herein. Those patents also describe a wide variety of structures, and certain ampoule-opening methods that are associated with those structures. Many of the structures are complex, others have parts that require undue assembly and still others have delicate or fragile construction, making them difficult to make or use, or both. While certain of those structures may have purported advantages, it is perceived by the present inventor that a need exists for an improved method of opening an ampoule that is simple, safe and effective, and that preferably includes disposal of the ampoule tip, and for an ampoule opening structure that is resilient and useful for safely opening an ampoule and disposing of the ampoule tip. In certain aspects, the present invention overcomes one or more of the shortcomings found in prior art devices and methods.
In at least one broad aspect, the invention is directed to a method of opening an ampoule, which includes one or more of the following actions, preferably in sequential order. In one aspect, the method may include providing an ampoule that has a longitudinal ampoule axis, a lower liquid portion containing liquid and an upper tip portion that is narrower in diameter than the lower liquid portion, the lower liquid portion having a longitudinal outer surface, the ampoule further having a neck portion disposed between the lower liquid portion and the upper tip portion; providing a structure that includes (a) an elongated housing having a longitudinal housing axis and an inner cavity, an open housing end, a closed housing end, sidewalls disposed between the open housing end and the closed housing end, the sidewalls having an outer housing surface and an inner housing surface forming at least a portion of the inner cavity; and (b) a lid flexibly secured to the elongated housing proximate the open housing end. The method preferably also includes positioning the upper tip portion of the ampoule in the elongated housing such that the upper tip portion is substantially enclosed within the inner cavity of the housing, the lower liquid portion is substantially outside the housing and the longitudinal ampoule axis is substantially parallel to the longitudinal housing axis. Also, the method preferably includes pressing the lid against the longitudinal outer surface of the lower liquid portion of the ampoule with a thumb or finger; bending the elongated housing with respect to the ampoule such that the longitudinal housing axis rotates with respect to the longitudinal ampoule axis and the neck portion of the ampoule breaks; separating the longitudinal outer surface of the lower liquid portion of the ampoule from the lid; securing the lower liquid portion of the ampoule; rotating the lid to cover the open housing end with at least a portion of the lid, such that the housing is substantially closed and contains the upper tip portion of the ampoule; and disposing of the housing containing the upper tip portion of the ampoule.
Preferably, for any of the methods disclosed herein, the structure additionally includes a latch for keeping the open housing end covered with at least a portion of the lid.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the lid preferably includes an aperture, the housing includes a protrusion sized to fit into the aperture and the method further includes fitting the protrusion into the aperture to secure the lid in a closed position.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the lid is preferably flexibly secured to the elongated housing by a plastic rotatable hinge, including in certain embodiments a lid that that is bendable and capable of being rotated so as to close the open housing end, and preferably being rotatable at least about 45 degrees or more preferably 60 degrees and most preferably 90 degrees or more, as reflected by the lid shown in FIGS. 1-6.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the outer housing surface of the elongated housing preferably has one or more outer ridges on the outer housing surface, preferably perpendicular to the longitudinal housing axis.
Preferably, the outer ridges circumscribe the entire outer housing surface.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the elongated housing preferably includes two housing portions (sections) hingedly connected to one another. Thus, when the portions or sections are swung (rotated) together to a closed position, they form a housing or cavity.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the elongated housing preferably includes two housing portions hingedly connected to one another, in which the inner housing surface forming at least a portion of the inner cavity includes at least one inner rib circumscribing (occupying the surface of) at least a portion of the inner housing surface proximate the open housing end and having an inner diameter sized to receive the neck portion of the ampoule, and in which the positioning of the upper tip portion of the ampoule includes placing the neck portion of the ampoule on the inner rib and closing the two housing portions to secure the neck portion of the ampoule.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the providing of a structure that includes an elongated housing and a lid preferably includes providing a first elongated housing portion and a second elongated housing portion, the first and second elongated housing portions being hingedly connected to one another such that the first elongated housing portion is capable of being rotated toward the second housing portion to form an enclosed cavity with an open housing end and a closed housing end, the first elongated housing portion having a substantially concave first inner surface, the second elongated housing portion having a substantially concave second inner surface, the structure further including one or more ribs forming part of the first elongated housing portion or the second elongated housing portion.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the elongated housing preferably includes a first housing portion and a second housing portion, the first and second housing portions being hingedly connected to one another, the first and second housing portions having one or more latches for securing the first and second housing portions together when in a closed position.
In at least one other broad aspect of this invention, a method of opening an ampoule includes one or more of the following actions, preferably in sequential order. The method preferably includes, for example, providing an ampoule that has a longitudinal ampoule axis, a lower liquid portion containing liquid and an upper tip portion that is narrower in diameter than the lower liquid portion, the lower liquid portion having a longitudinal outer surface, the ampoule further having a neck portion disposed between the lower liquid portion and the upper tip portion. Also, the method preferably includes providing a structure that includes a first elongated housing portion and a second elongated housing portion, the first and second elongated housing portions being hingedly connected to one another such that the first elongated housing portion is capable of being rotated toward the second housing portion to form an enclosed cavity with an open housing end and a closed housing end, the first elongated housing portion having a substantially concave first inner surface, the second elongated housing portion having a substantially concave second inner surface. The structure may further include one or more ribs forming part of the first elongated housing portion or the second elongated housing portion. The method preferably includes placing the upper tip portion of the ampoule against at least one of the one or more ribs; rotating the first elongated housing portion toward the second elongated housing portion to form a housing with an enclosed cavity inside which the upper tip portion of the ampoule is substantially enclosed and is in substantial contact with at least a portion of at least one of the one or more ribs, the cavity having two ends and being closed at one end and open at the other end, the lower liquid portion of the ampoule being substantially outside the housing; breaking the neck portion of the ampoule; securing the lower liquid portion of the ampoule; and disposing of the housing containing the upper tip portion of the ampoule.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the structure preferably further includes a lid rotatably secured to the elongated housing proximate the open housing end.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the structure preferably further includes a lid rotatably secured to the elongated housing proximate the open housing end and the method further includes pressing the lid against the longitudinal outer surface of the lower liquid portion of the ampoule with a thumb or finger and bending the elongated housing with respect to the ampoule such that the longitudinal housing axis rotates with respect to the longitudinal ampoule axis and the neck portion of the ampoule breaks.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the structure preferably further includes a lid flexibly secured to the elongated housing proximate the open housing end and the method further includes (a) pressing the lid against the longitudinal outer surface of the lower liquid portion of the ampoule with a thumb or finger; (b) bending the elongated housing with respect to the ampoule such that the longitudinal housing axis rotates with respect to the longitudinal ampoule axis and the neck portion of the ampoule breaks; and (c) rotating the lid to cover the open housing end with a portion of the lid, such that the housing is substantially closed and contains the upper tip portion of the ampoule.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the first and second elongated housing portions are connected by one or more flexible (and/or bendable) plastic members at the ends of the first and second elongated housing portions.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the first and second elongated housing portions are connected by one or more flexible plastic strips on the sides of the first and second elongated housing portions.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the first and second housing portions further include a connector for securing the first and second housing portions in a closed position.
In any of the methods or structures disclosed herein, the structure preferably additionally includes a lid flexibly secured to one end of the first elongated housing portion, in which the placing of the upper tip portion of the ampoule against at least one of the one or more inner ribs includes placing the structure in an open position in the palm of a hand, with the first elongated housing portion rotated away from the second elongated housing portion, with the elongated strip portion proximate the palm of the hand, laying the upper tip portion with the neck portion cradled in the inner rib, rotating the second elongated housing portion into a closed position; squeezing the second elongated housing portion toward the first elongated housing portion until the first and second elongated housing portions are securely attached to one another; rotating the structure so that the lower liquid portion is positioned directly below the upper tip portion; holding the base of the ampoule securely in one hand, gripping the structure in the other hand with a thumb on the lid, pulling the structure downward, snapping the ampoule at the neck portion, closing the lid followed by disposing of the structure containing the upper tip portion of the ampoule.
In another broad aspect the method of opening an ampoule includes one or more of the following actions, preferably in sequential order: providing an ampoule that has a longitudinal ampoule axis, a lower liquid portion containing liquid and an upper tip portion that is narrower in diameter than the lower liquid portion, the lower liquid portion having a longitudinal outer surface, the ampoule further having a neck portion disposed between the lower liquid portion and the upper tip portion; providing a structure that includes: (a) a first elongated housing portion, (b) a second elongated housing portion, (c) one or more inner ribs forming part of the first elongated housing portion or the second elongated housing portion and (d) a lid rotatably secured to the first or second elongated housing portions proximate the open housing end, the first and second elongated housing portions being hingedly connected to one another such that the first elongated housing portion is capable of being rotated toward the second housing portion to form an enclosed cavity with an open housing end and a closed housing end, the first elongated housing portion having a substantially concave first inner surface, the second elongated housing portion having a substantially concave second inner surface; placing the upper tip portion of the ampoule against at least one of the one or more inner ribs; rotating the first elongated housing portion toward the second elongated housing portion to form a housing with an enclosed cavity inside which the upper tip portion of the ampoule is substantially enclosed and is in substantial contact with at least a portion of at least one of the one or more inner ribs, the cavity having two ends and being closed at one end and open at the other end, the lower liquid portion being substantially outside the housing and the longitudinal ampoule axis being substantially parallel to the longitudinal housing axis; pressing the lid against the longitudinal outer surface of the lower liquid portion of the ampoule with a thumb or finger; bending the elongated housing with respect to the ampoule such that the longitudinal housing axis rotates with respect to the longitudinal ampoule axis and the neck portion of the ampoule breaks; separating the longitudinal outer surface of the lower liquid portion of the ampoule from the lid; securing the lower liquid portion of the ampoule; rotating the lid to cover the open housing end with a portion of the lid, such that the housing is substantially closed and contains the upper tip portion of the ampoule; and disposing of the housing containing the upper tip portion of the ampoule.
In addition to the methods identified above and elsewhere herein, a disposable ampoule opener is described, which includes an elongated housing member having an inner cavity, a longitudinal housing axis, an open housing end, a closed housing end, sidewalls disposed between the open housing end and the closed housing end, the sidewalls having an outer housing surface and an inner housing surface forming at least a portion of the inner cavity; and a lid rotatably secured by a hinge to the housing proximate the open housing end.
Any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein may additionally include a latch for keeping the open housing end covered with at least a portion of the lid.
Any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein may additionally include a latch that includes a first latch structure integral with the elongated housing proximate the open housing end and a second latch structure integral with the lid, the first and second latch structures being capable of interlocking to secure the lid in a closed position.
Any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein may additionally include means for securing the lid in a closed position, including not only a latch but also an alternative type of interlocking or adhesive structure that is capable of securing the lid so that the ampoule tip is secured.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the elongated housing member may include two portions (sections) hingedly connected to one another.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, either the lid or the elongated housing member may include an aperture, and the elongated housing member or the lid includes a protrusion sized to fit into the aperture. Thus, the protrusion may be inserted into the aperture to secure the two together, and thus to secure the lid in a closed position.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the lid can be flexibly secured to the elongated housing member by a plastic bendable hinge.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the lid can have an outer surface with a substantially smooth portion outer surface and a raised portion. The raised portion may have the shape of a company logo.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the closed housing end may be transparent.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the outer housing surface of the elongated housing may have one or more outer ridges on a portion of the outer housing surface, the ridges being perpendicular to the longitudinal housing axis.
In one or more of the specific embodiments of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the elongated housing includes two housing sections (portions) connected to one another, and the inner housing surface forming at least a portion of the inner cavity includes at least one inner rib circumscribing at least a portion of the inner housing surface proximate the open housing end and having an inner diameter sized to receive the neck portion of the ampoule.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the first and second elongated housing portions are hingedly connected to one another such that the first elongated housing portion is capable of being rotated toward the second housing portion to form an enclosed cavity with an open housing end and a closed housing end, the first elongated housing portion having a substantially concave first inner surface, the second elongated housing portion having a substantially concave second inner surface, the structure further including one or more ribs forming part of the first elongated housing portion or the second elongated housing portion.
In any of the disposable ampoule openers described herein, the elongated housing includes a first housing portion and a second housing portion, the first and second housing portions being hingedly connected to one another, the first and second housing portions having one or more latches for securing the first and second housing portions together when in a closed position.